Pequeños detalles
by Jaione31
Summary: Según Scorpius, Rose es molesta,competitiva, sabionda, santurrona... además, ni siquiera es bonita. Aún así hay pequeños detalles en ella que provocan cierto nerviosismo en el heredero de los Malfoy ... aunque definitivamente, esto no puede ser amor. Serie de Drabbles Scorose.
1. Como acelerar el corazón de un Malfoy

Rose Weasley tiene muchas cosas que molestan en sobremanera a Scorpius Malfoy.

Aunque, tal vez, lo más molesto de ella, físicamente hablando, sean sus pecas.

Posiblemente, Rose Weasley no sea consciente de lo molestas que estas pequeñas manchitas llegan a ser para Scorp.

Y es que cada vez que el rubio se sienta al lado de la pelirroja en clase, no puede evitar contarlas. Probablemente Rose desconozca este detalle, pero tiene en total 58 pecas, distribuidas uniformemente entre sus dos pómulos y el puente de su nariz.

25 en el lado izquierdo de su cara, 27 en el derecho, y seis repartidas de forma irregular por su respingona nariz.

Los dientes de Rose también son una fuente de problemas para el Slytherin. Son blancos y regulares, pero sus dos paletas son, tal vez, demasiado grandes para su boca, lo que muchas veces ha provocado que muchos alumnos (especialmente de la casa Slytherin) la hayan llamado conejo. Para Scorpius en cambio, lso dientes de Rose la hacen tener una expresión entre maliciosa y simpática, y cuando la Gryffindor le sonríe ( una vez al año, más o menos) Scorpius se sonroja y no puede evitar tartamudear, lo cual lo hace ver ridículo, lo cual nos lleva a la razón directa del odio del rubio hacia la sonrisa de la Weasley: los Malfoy NO tartamudean, ni hacen nada que les pueda hacer verse ridículos.

Aún así y a pesar de su nerviosismo, Malfoy comparte con todos los alumnos de Hogwarts la misma apreciación. Rose Weasley no es bonita, pues unidos a los defectos mencionados anteriormente, se puede señalar que la pelirroja es además larga y flacucha, y que su pelo pelirrojo es rebelde e imposible de domar, terriblemente rizado y encrespado.

En cuanto a lo demás, Scorp admite que sus ojos están bien. Son grandes, azules, y sus pestañas, aunque translúcidas, son largas y espesas.

A pesar de todo ello y que, desde luego, el físico de Rose, es como se ha mencionado anteriormente, terriblemente vulgar, a Scorp le sudan las manos cuando ella está cerca, y ha observado que esos ojos azules son, probablemente, los más bonitos que ha visto en su vida.

También ha determinado que su pelo tiene un divertido y agradable tono rojizo cuando le da el sol, y tras un accidental choque en la clase de Herbología, puede atestiguar que pese a estar encrespado, es agradablemente suave, y huele a lavanda y bergamota, la combinación de olores más agradable que la nariz de Scorpius ha podido oler jamás.

Al rubio también le agrada que Rose sea alta, pues tras tener que esconderse de Filch una noche especialmente movidita, se dio cuenta de que la Gryffindor encaja en sus brazos perfectamente. Que sea tan delgada no le preocupa demasiado. Ya engordará con el tiempo.

Por último, Scorpius ha reconocido que sus pecas parecen pequeños mordiscos de hada, y Scorpius se pregunta muchas veces como será besar cada uno de esos puntos marrones.

De esto, por supuesto, Rose no sabe nada, y Scorpius tampoco le da demasiada importancia. Al fin y al cabo, o es como si Rose Weasley le gustara ¿verdad? .


	2. Como hacer que un Malfoy se avergüence

No hay cosa que más odie Scorpius Malfoy que tener clase con los Gryffindor.

Y es que, cuando esa terrible catastrofe ocurre, Scorp tiene que aguantar ver a Rose Weasley con la mano alzada y dando saltitos cada vez que un profesor hace una pregunta.

"Sabionda" piensa el Malfoy siempre que eso ocurre.

La mecánica es siempre la misma.

Da igual la asignatura, o la pregunta, Rose Weasley siempre conoce todas las respuestas.

Y eso molesta al rubio más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Ahora están en clase de Pociones. El ancho y gordo profesor Slughorn -que ,aparte de lo mencionado anteriormente, guarda también un curioso parecido con una morsa- está señalando una poción que tiene delante.

-¿Alguien me podría decir que es esto?-dice con entusiasmo.

Un segundo después, la mano de Rose Weasley se alza sobre las demás, pues además de ser de las chicas más altas de la clase, la pelirroja se pone de puntillas para destacar aún más sobre los otros.

Ante eso, Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco.

Las risitas de su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, no se hacen de esperar. Al moreno le divierte enormemente el entusiasmo de su prima.

La insultante pero verídica imitación de una de las otras Slytherins, Bellatrix Lestrange -su padre no podía haber escogidu otro nombre menos … ¿polémico? para ella, se pregunta siempre Scorp- no s ehace de esperar, y gente de ambos cursos, tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors, no pueden evitar aullar de risa.

Rose los fulmina con la mirada antes de contestar con una perfección que solo podía haber sido sacada directamente del libro de Pociones de 1er curso.

-Es un Filtro de Amor. El Filtro de Amor provoca en la persona que lo ingiere una obsesión similar al amor. La gran particularidad de esta poción, es que huele diferente para cada persona, dependiendo de sus gustos.

-¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Tan excelente como su madre, señorita Weasley-dijo con gran entusiasmo- y bastante más joven de lo que ella era por aquél entonces.

Ante ello, Rose adquirió el color de su pelo.

Scorpius tenía ganas de vomitar en el caldero.

Pero entonces, a su nariz llegó un ligero olor… lavanda,bergamota y …

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, y después miró al caldero sospechosamente.

Olía igual que Weasley.

Lo cual era ridículo.

Giró la cabeza para ver si alguien se había percatado de su atontamiento. Todos parecían embobados con el aroma procedente del caldero y, entonces … los ojos de Weasley, azules y sorprendidos se clavaron en los suyos, y la pelirroja le lanzó una divertida risita.

Scorpius sintió como su temperatura corporal aumentaba de repente, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Era ridículo, la poción debía de estar defectuosa, eso es.

Prque si la poción olía como Weasley, eso significaba que Weasley le gustaba, lo cual era lo más ridículo que alguien podía haber sugerido jamás.


	3. Como hacer que un Malfoy te defienda

Defensa.

Scorpius Malfoy es cobarde.

No es que esté orgulloso de ello.

A decir verdad, no hay rasgo que odie más en él que su propia cobardía, pero no puede evitarlo. Malfoy envidia ese rasgo de los leones.

Incluso su amigo Albus es más valiente que él, lo cual no es decir mucho.

Por mucho que lo niegue, todo el mundo sabe que el hijo mediano de los Potter es el más cobardica de los tres, o así lo ha aseverado James varias veces.

En cambio, los componentes de Gryffindor no le temen a nada.

Scorpius sabe que no tiene excusa.

Incluso Pansy Zabini, proveniente de una familia llena de mortífagos pero miembro de la casa Gryffindor es más valiente que él. Y eso que es una chiquilla que no alcanza ni el metro treinta de estatura, lo cual lo hace todavía más humillante.

Aunque,tal vez, la persona más valiente que Scorpius ha conocido ( y por tanto, la más irritante ) sea Rose Weasley.

La pelirroja no se achanta ante nada.

La llaman comelibros, y ella se dedica a sacar volúmenes aún más gruesos de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Se meten con su aspecto, y Rose se pone aún más erguida y camina con orgullo.

Ahora mismo, está peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange, el miembro de la casa Slytherin más sádico que haya conocido Hogwarts, con la posible excepción de Voldemort.

Scorpius espía a través de las estanterías.

La hermosa chica morena se burla de Rose con un humor bastante ácido del estilo "pero-como-puedes-ser-tan-terriblemente-rarita". Un humor hiriente, porque es cierto. Rose apenas se relaciona con nadie, si no se cuenta la notable excepción de sus primos, amigos de la familia, y en ocasiones, él mismo.

El grupito que hay al lado de Bellatrix se ríe de sus burlas, que cada vez van en aumento. Scorpius mira más atentamente, haber si localiza a Zabini, la única persona en el mundo a la que Lestrange respeta, para conseguir parar esto.

Pero no la ve.

Si no fuera un Slytherin, Scorpius trataría de ayudar a Rose. Pero no es más que una vulgar serpiente, y no puede evitar sudar frío mientras ve como Bellatrix rodea la silla en la que esta sentada una aparentemente indiferente Rose-parece calmada, pero Scorpius reconoce los signos, nudillos apretados y blancos, labios fruncidos, orejas rojas ( una peculiaridad Weasley) y ojos levemente humedecidos) con un libro que probablemente pese lo mismo que ella.

Vulnerable, esao es lo que piensa Scorp de Rose Weasley es esos momentos.

Y tal vez eso sea la razón por la que salga de su escodite.

-¡Déjala en paz, Lestrange!- su voz sobresalta a Bellatrix un instante, pero el rostro angelical de la morena se frunce con odio al reconocerle.

-¿Algo que decirme Malfoy?- su grupito de amigos se ha enmudecido y esfumado, pero Bellatrix tiene algo a su favor: no es cobarde.

Scorpius, en cambio, siente que sus piernas son gelatina.

- Q-q-ue la dejes en paz.

-Mmmm y ¿si no me da la gana?- dice la morena arqueando una ceja, divertida.

-Tendré que hacer algo al respecto-dice Scorpius sacando su varita,con algo emnos de decisión que antes.

Bellatrix le mira fijamente.

La guerra ha comenzado.

Diez minutos después, Scorpius está en la enfermería, con un montón de horrorosas verrugas adornando su cara. Rose está a su lado, vomitando babosas.

Trató de hacerle ese conjuro a Bellatrix, pero la morena consiguió realizar un encantamiento Protego a tiempo. Lo cual es, según la señora Pomfrey,algo bastante irónico.

Pero a Scorpius no le importa demasiado, ya que la Slytherin ha terminado con un montón de tentáculos en la cara, algo de agradecer.

Los tres estarán castigados tres semanas, pero a Scorp no le importa demasiado.

Entre arcada y arcada, Rose ha conseguido decirle algo parecido a "Gracias"

-No hay de que-dice Scorp.

Se siente bien consigo mismo, y sujeta el pelo de Rose con delicadeza, para que no se vomite encima.

Esto no significa nada, porque Scorp lo ha hecho para demostrarse a sí mismo que puede ser valiente, y porque no le gusta nada Bellatrix.

Aunque en el fondo, a Scorpius le gusta sentir el suave tacto de los rizos de Rose, que se deslizan entre sus manos.

Claro que eso, es otra historia.


	4. Como hacer que un Malfoy te consuele

Lágrimas.

Rose odia llorar delante de la gente.

Eso Scorpius Malfoy lo sabe perfectamente, ya que la pelirroja suele huir de las multitudes cuando sus ojos están brillantes y sus nudillos apretados. No por cobardía, por orgullo.

Por eso, en estos instantes, Scorpius se siente terriblemente culpable por espiarla.

Pero tampoco es que sea culpa de Scorpius estar allí. Él solo se escondió en aquellos lavabos para escapar de James Potter, que amenazaba por hacerlo volar por los aires. De nuevo. Entre las cañerías, se escucha la lejana rise de Myrtle la Llorona, la cual adora deleitarse en el sufrimiento de los demás.

Scopius mira el espejo, que le devuelve el reflejo de la cara de la Gryffindor-ojos rojos, labios mordidos, pelo más revuelto de lo normal.

El rubio bufa, y se intenta sujetar como puede a las estrechas paredes del lavabo, en un intento vano porque Rose no se fije en la puerta estropeada que a duras penas lo tapa.

No quiere ver a la pelirroja.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos llevan semanas sin hablarse, y todo porque Rose comenzó a salir con Chad Smith, un idiota que se dedicó a torturar a Scorpius durante todo su primer año con la ayuda de James, y al que, por tanto, el rubio no soportaba.

Él fue la razón de su disputa.

Scorpius aún recuerda aquellas palabras, afiladas como cuchillas, que se lanzaron mutuamente él y la pelirroja aquél día.

"Es un imbécil, Rose"

" Chad ha cambiado Scorp"

" Te hará daño"

" Ni siquiera lo conoces"

" ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras babeas detrás de ese idiota! Elige Weasley, o él o yo "

" Eso es infantil, Malfoy"

" No, no lo es"

"…"

"…"

" Él, por supuesto, no es como si te necesitara o me necesitaras, al fin y al cabo ¿no?"

Y Scorpius no pudo decir nada. Y tras esa pelea, ni las continuas intentonas por parte de Albus, ni las miradas tristes por parte de Rose, pudieron ahcer que Scorpius estuviera a más de diez metros de la "parejita feliz". O más bien, de la exparejita feliz. Porque si Scorpius hacía caso a los rumores sobre Rose ( lo que la gente le contaba, no es como si él se interesase por ella) ayer la Gryffindor había encontrado a Smith metiéndole mano a una chica de la casa Slytherin, lo que había provocado el que la pelirroja rompiera la relación.

Lo cual, a su vez debería haber servido para que Scorpius fuera feliz.

Pero no lo era.

En parte, porque Rose y él seguían sin hablarse, y por otro lado, porque odiaba ver llorar a Rose.

El rubio suspiró, un suspiro demasiado fuerte.

Rose se enervó de pronto

"¿Hay alguien allí?"

El rubio trastabilleó, y una de sus piernas entro directa a la taza del váter, loq eu ocasionó que soltara una maldición, lo que a su vez trajo consigo que la Gryffindor abriera la puerta del baño con celeridad … y … bueno, todo sucedió en un instante.

Una mirada.

Una risita por parte de Rose.

Una sonrisa por parte de Scorpius.

Y al cabo de diez segundos, los brazos del rubio rodeaban a la pelirroja.

"Te lo dije" susurró él.

" Cállate idiota" dijo ella.

Y entonces, él no puede evitar sonreír. Sonríe incluso horas después, cuando James Potter los encuentra- el empapado y apestoso, una mezcla de las lágrimas de ella y agua de váter, ella húmeda y todavía abrazada a su cuello- y los obliga a separarse entre grandes aspavientos.

Porque, evidentemente, ellos no han disfrutado del abrazo. Aunque horas después, ambos sueñen una y otra vez con el mismo.


	5. Como hacer que un Malfoy te bese

Estúpido baile- masculló por lo bajinis Scorpius Malfoy con indignación.

Y es que, en la lista de cosas que Scorpius detesta, justo encima de "hervir perritos vivos" están los bailes.

Scorpius los detesta desde que es niño, pues cuando su madre se empeñaba en celebrar dicho acto social, lo obligaba a estar de pie delante de un grupo de desconocidos en Malfoy Manor que no se cansaban de repetir lo mono que era.

Estúpida Rose- no puede evitar farfullar el rubio también.

Y es que la pelirroja es la culpable- indirectamente, pero culpable al fin y al cabo- de que Scorp esté, como un ridículo pasmarote, detrás de una gruesa columna de mármol, mientras ella baila felizmente en los brazos de Dean Finnigan.

No es que Scorpius sea una especie de acosador neurótico-por supuesto que no.

Es, simplemente, que Albus le ha pedido-obligado-que vigile a Rose de cerca, porque "no se fía de Finnigan, y a Rose no le conviene que la hagan daño, más después de lo de Wood".

Así que Scorpius, a regañadientes y chantajeado con litros de cerveza de mantequilla-bebida a la que es adicto-ha accedido a colarse en una de los bailes que ofrece el profesor Slughorn, ya que, el rubio no pertenece al "Club de las Eminencias, y por supuesto, Albus no podía cederle una invitación, porque tenía pareja.

El rubio se acomoda aún más contra la fría columna, casi apoyando su cabeza en ella, mientras observa a Rose dar vueltas embutida en un vestido azul que hace que replandezca.

Finniga y ella dan vueltas y vueltas … hasta que desaparecen sigilosamente por el pasillo.

Como no, Scorpius decide seguirles sigilosamente-tras arrebatar un vaso de una extraña substancia dorada que borbotea en las copas y que le sabe a gloria- escondiéndose detrás de un viejo tapiz cuando encuentra a las dos figuras correspondientes.

La escena que encuentra lo deja anonadado.

Dean sujeta la cabeza de Rose entre las manos, y la besa suavemente, con cariño, como si fuera un delicado objeto de cristal.

El rubio bufa.

Tonterías. Rose no es frágil, no es incorpórea. Rose es una persona fuerte. Y apasionada. Y merece que se la bese como tal. ¿Qué demonios está pensando? Scorpius no lo sabe. Pero en ese momento quiere despedazar a Dean. Con fuerza.

Rose ríe con coquetería, y Scorpius tiene ganas de potar.

Dean se aparta de ella-sonrojado,sudoroso,sonriente. "Me tengo que ir,nena"

"¿Ahora?" protesta Rose mientras lo intenta acercar a su cuerpo.

"Ya " se excusa Dean.

Idiota. Si Scorpius estuviera en su lugar, agarraría a la pelirroja y la haría cosas. Cosas innombrables.

Rose bufa, pero lo deja marchar, mientras se apoya contra la pared y se toca los labios, sonriente.

"Así que a eso lo llaman beso hoy en día" se burla Scorpius saliendo del tapiz bruscamente. Ni siquiera sabe porque lo hace, pero lo ahce.

"¿S…S-scorp? ¿¡qué demonios haces espiándome?!"

"No te emociones Weasley, tu primo me lo pidió aunque veo que no hacía falta cualdo sales con semejante perdedor …"

"No insultes a Dean, Malfoy" ruge la pelirroja.

"Pero si nisiquiera te besa en condiciones"

"¿¡Qué?!" Rose estaba rabiosa, furiosa, con la cara roja de la excitación.

Preciosa, pensó en rubio. Perfecta.

Otra pensamiento solapó al anterior.

Mía.

El rubio no sabía ni lo que está haciendo.

Simplemente colocó ambos brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que es que te besen de verdad, Weasley?" susurró a su oído.

Rose pestañea, incomóda, más roja de lo habitual … hasta que ve la sonrisa burlona de Scorp.

"Púdrete" susurra con odio mientras escapa de la jaula que el rubio ha tendido para ella.

Todo sucede en un instante. Scorpius la tira del pelo, brúscamente, y la empuja de nuevo contra la pared.

Rose abre la boca, dispuesta a protestar con furia.

Y el Slytherin la calla con un beso.

¡Y vaya beso!

Rose siente.

Sólo eso.

Pero siente todo.

La mano izquierda de Scorpius, firmemente enganchada en sus rizos, con los que juguetea con parsimonia.

Su mano derecha en la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras la va estrechando más hacia él.

Rose siente también sus piernas y sus brazos, temblorosos cual gelatina, que no la sostendrán por más tiempo.

Y por último, siente los labios de Scorp sobre los suyos, su dulce sabor en la boca, y su cuerpo delgado pero fuerte pegado al suyo.

Y entonces, el rubio, como si nada, se detiene.

"Eso es un beso Weasley. Espero que hayas notado la diferencia" y se va tan campante.

Rose no lo vuelve a ver en toda la noche. Ni siquiera cuando vuelve a la pista de baile, y pide al camarero una copa.

El muchacho la sonríe.

"Espero que disfrute señorita. Está hecho con Felix Felicis, ya sabe. ¡Suerte líquida! "

Y se va.

Rose pestañea. Ella tomó una copa antes de ir al pasillo con Dean. A lo mejor Scorp … pero no, no puede ser.

Porque entonces, ese beso sería afortunado. Sería feliz. Sería lo que ambos habían estado deseando.

Y eso es imposible.

Porque son, como mucho, amigas. Y a veces ni siquiera eso.

Así que cuando Rose se mete a la cama esa noche, decide borrar ese beso de su mente. Y Scorpius también.

Que ambos deseen que se repita es, totalmente, producto de la poción, y nada más.


	6. Como hacer que un malfoy se vengue

Scorpius miró la cara de Rose Weasley. O mejor dicho, el perfil, porque desde aquél beso en el pasillo, la Weasley se negaba a mirarle a la cara.

Ahora, la pelirroja lo ignoraba, y lo que es más, había dejado a su novio, y procuraba coquetear con todos los chicos que se le ponían al alcance, y miraba a Scorpius, como desafiándole, cada vez que hacía esto.

"La voy a matar" pensó Scorpius por séptima vez esta mañana cuando Lorcan Scamander se rió de algún comentario gracioso que había hecho Weasley y esta le permitió pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Acto seguido miró a Scorpius y compuso una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio se encendió. Esa última adorable sonrisita había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, Cogió lo primero que tenía a mano ( unos spaghettis cubiertos de salsa de tomate ) y antes de que Albus pudiera preguntarle que estaba haciendo, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Vio como los ojos de Rose se habrían hasta límites insospechados.

Escucho el saludo de Lorcan "Scorpius, ¿cómo te va?" pero no les prestó demasiada atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Weasley que ahora componía lo que parecía ser una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Qué te sucede, Scorp?-dijo con una voz dulce, mientras le sonreía de forma ¿esperanzada? Scorpius no se paró a pensarlo. Simplemente vació la fuente de pasta y tomate en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Eres imbécil, Rose Weasley-aseguró en voz alta.

Y antes de que cualquier primo Weasley-Potter-Delacour reaccionara, antes de que los de Slytherin empezaran a vitorearle, antes de que ningún profesor lo castigase ,salió dignamente de la estancia.

Por tanto, no escuchó como Lorcan dijo en voz alta que era un jodido imbécil y que qué demonios le pasaba por la jodida cabeza, ni escuchó al profesor Slughorn quitar veinte puntos a Slytherin. Claro que tampoco vio como , entre todo el revuelo a su alrededor, Rose esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni decía por lo bajinis con satisfacción" está celoso" .

Aunque también es verdad que estamos invadiendo la privacidad de Rose, y que lo que ella piense acerca de que Scorpius la haya ensuciado de pasta y tomate es , por tanto, otra historia.


	7. Como hacer que un Malfoy sea sincero

Scorpius se encoge en un sofá de terciopelo rojo en la sala común de tenía que haberle tirado ese plato de pasta a Rose Weasley en la cabeza. Ahora un miembro del clan Weasley ( James Potter, presumiblemente) le partirá las piernas. Y Scorpius adora en sobremanera sus extremidades inferiores. Además, Weasley no le volverá a hablar en la en eso se equivoca, o así lo descubre momentos después cuando levantando la vista hacia arriba se encuentra con la silueta de la pelirroja que, con los brazos en jarras, le mira divertida, todavía con restos de spaghetti alrededor de su rostro, adornado con una mueca de suficiencia.

-¿Cómo has logrado entrar aquí?

-Albus me dio la contraseña-replicó Rose - suspuso que querría hablar contigo … después de Esto- dijo señalándose la cabeza.

-Rose … yo lo sien-

-Calla-dijo ella- estoy saboreando el momento.

-El día que Scorpius Malfoy perdió el control y atacó a una Gryffindor con un plato de pasta- dijo ella, burlona.

El Slytherin pestañea fuerte. Dos, tres veces.

La debe de haber golpeado con el plato más fuerte de lo previsto. Rose ha perdido completamente el juicio.

Literalmente.

Rose volvió a sonreír, esta vez maliciosamente, y giró alrededor del sofá hasta ponerse en cuclillas frente a él.

- … y celoso.

-¡Yo no estaba celoso! ¿¡Cómo demonios se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez?!- dijo el rubio, rojo de furia.

-Lo siento era mi intención ponerte celoso-dijo ella, aunque su expresión satisfecha decía otra cosa.

-No estaba celoso …

-Ya- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que no

-Te creo

-…-Scorpius enmudece, rabioso.

Rose sonríe, y entrelaza su mano con la del Slytherin.

-Tal vez un poco …

Las risas de la pelirroja rebotan por toda la sala común de Slytherin.


	8. Como besar a un Malfoy

_**Título original: Como besar a un Malfoy … y que este te pida en matrimonio**_

_**Lamento mi tardanza queridos, mi musa estaba de vacaciones. **_

Después de aquella tarde de confesiones en la sala común de Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley han adquirido la estúpida manía de besarse.

Esto fue empezado un día de estudio en la biblioteca, una semana después de los hechos ocurridos en el Gran Comedor, cuando Rose Weasley dio un ligero beso en los labios a Scorpius ( pues,según la pelirroja, él no lo iba a hacer en la vida) que este correspondió con entusiasmo.

Desde entonces, han adquirido la costumbre de quedar después de clase en una de las aulas vacías. La mecánica suele ser siempre la misma. Scorpius acaricia un mechón del pelo de Rose, luego la sujeta de la cintura y la acerca de él.

Los besos no siempre son iguales. Algunos son dulces, otros apasionados, otros picantes, lo que requiere una búsqueda inmediata de la Sala de los Menesteres, y como no, de una cama.

Una vez Scorpius besó todas y cada una de las pecas de Rose.

Otra vez Rose le mordió tan fuerte que le hizo sangre.

Son felices.

Aunque a Rose no le gusta llevar todo esto en secreto de familiares y amigos.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?-pregunta con inquietud, mientras abraza con cariño al rubio.

Scorpius suspira y se encoge de hombros.

-Me partirán las piernas-gime entonces- pero supongo que por ti puedo soportarlo …

-Scorp- dice ella emocionada.

Él la sonríe.

-Dentro de diez o quince años …-dice el rubio tímidamente. Y la pelirroja pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Desde luego, no está enamorada del chico más valiente de Hogwarts … aunque no es que eso la preocupe demasiado.


	9. Como cenar con un Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy está aterrorizado. Y mucho.

Tiene delante de él a Ron Weasley mirándole con cara de asesino. Tiene a James Potter a su derecha mirándole con cara de asesino. Tiene a Fred Weasley (II) mirándole a su izquierda con cara de asesino. Tiene a Arthur Weasley en la cabecera mirándole con cara de asesino. Tiene a Harry Potter mirándole con una semisonrisa, intentando ser amable, pero sin que se note. Tiene a su amigo, Albus Potter, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona. El resto de la familia Weasley le mira desde distintas posiciones con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, como si no creyesen que tiene el valor suficiente para estar allí.

Scorpius traga saliva, y una mano aprieta la suya con cariño. Su rostro se cruza con el de su novia desde hace dos años, y Scorpius se relaja instantanemente.

Por Rose, puede soportarlo.

Se dirige primero hacia Ronald Weasley y le tiende la mano.

-Encantado, señor Weasley soy …

-El desgraciado al que voy a hechizar.

-¡Ron!- una versión mayor y castaña de Rose mira al señor Weasley con severidad.

Scorpius sonríe forzado.

-En realidad, soy Scorpius Malfoy, el novio de su hija. Si quiere partirme las piernas, hágalo después de cenar. Prefiero llegar a San Mugo con el estómago lleno.

Una carcajada inunda la habitación. La pequeña Lily Potter apenas puede contener la risa. Como tirados por un hilo, todos comienzan a reír al unísono. Incluso Ron esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes más hagallas de las que pensé, Malfoy, pero haz llorar a mi hija y te …

-¡Papá!- protesta Rose.

-El día que la haga llorar, señor, ella misma me partirá las piernas.

Esas palabras hacen que la sonrisa de Ron Weasley se haga más amplia.

- Espero que perdones a tu nieta por casarse con un sangre limpia, papá- bromea antes de darle la mano a Scorpius.

El rubio no entiende este chiste, pero se relaja al instante. Al menos esa noche, conservará sus miembros intactos.


	10. El fin de todo o como pescar a un Malfoy

_**Este será el último drabbles de este fanfic. Me he divertido mucho con él, he llorado y he reído ante los apuros del pobre Scorp, ¿y vosotros? Si alguno quiere continuar leyendo alguna historia sobre este par escrita por mí, que no dude en visitar mi próximo fanfic, El escandaloso noviazgo de Rose Weasley, que será publicado en fanfiction a la mayor brevedad posible.**_

_**Seguidme en mi nueva cuenta twitter sobre el mundo de HP: TheMaraudersHP**_

_**Gracias por vuestro apoyo.**_

_**Con mucho amor y rock en las venas,**_

_**Jaione31**_

-No te metas con su familia, padre, y si hace algún comentario gracioso … reiros ¿vale? le gusta pensar que es graciosa. No la trateís de manera condescendiente. Nada de humor negro. Nadie quiere saber tu opinión acerca de los nuevos derechos de los elfos domésticos, papá.Y como escuche algún comentario sobre su ropa mamá, te juro que …

- Tengo una pregunta- Scorpius se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su padre, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿Podemos respirar o eso también está restringido?

Un sonido estrangulado se escucha en la habitación. Scorpius ve como su madre, Astoria Greengass, se lleva las manos a la boca, en un intento por controlar su risa.

-Muy gracioso papá, en serio, espléndido.

Draco Malfoy rió, burlón.

En ese momento, Draco escuchó un ruido seco proveniente de la chimenea. Se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Rose, y una sonrisa boba se extendió por toda su boca. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido azul, perfecta y comestible y … a su derecha, Ron Weasley, con un aspecto más huraño de lo habitual-huraño cuando estaba junto a él, Rose le había asegurado que era un hombre con tendencia al buen humor- y con un severo traje gris perla. A su izquierda, Hermione Weasley le hizo a Scorpius una especie de guiño, y detrás de ella Hugo Weasley le hizo una señal de victoria con el pulgar. Claro que él solo tenía ojos para Rose. Aunque eso era otra historia.

O el comienzo de la misma. Porque al fin y al cabo, todo había comenzado con contar sus pecas. Y había terminado con él totalmente enamorado como un cordero degollado, listo para el matadero, o el matrimonio, como se prefiriera llamarlo, y es que después de seis años de noviazgo, Rose y Scorpius estaban preparados para …

-Hola,hurón-replicó el señor Weasley- me alegro de verte.

-No tanto como yo a ti, comedreja.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

Hugo,Hermione y Astoria soltaron una risita.

Y Scorpius rezó por poder escaparse con Rose …digamos … ¿a las Vegas?


End file.
